


Please don’t tell me you want to keep this thing

by MizuShiba



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pets, but here i am, i don't know how to write, mirelurk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuShiba/pseuds/MizuShiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fallout kink meme fill. SS trying to tame Commonwealth animals and bringing them to settlements</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don’t tell me you want to keep this thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is first time I'm writing this sort of thing in English so please bear with me as I struggle thought my second language :>

-Nate! You finally found your way back!- MacCready addressed just walking in the Sanctuary Sole Survivor and ran to him and hug tightly - What on earth you found this time? - he asked when he saw Nate’s filled to the brim bag.

-Hey Mac, missed you- Sole replied with tired smile- I thought you’ll be asleep already.- He said in concerned tone- It’s far past midnight.

-Well, you’re the one that’s traveling through the Commonwealth in the middle of the night- MacCready expressed his worry- and for my explanation I have to say, that I stayed up so late because you said, that you’re coming back today… - while saying that he hugged Nate again- and I started to fear that something bad happened to you…

Nate seeing Mac’s worry put down his bag, laid hand on his companions shoulder. -You were worried about me?- asked with little smile- You know I’ll always come back to you.

-I know, but still you cannot blame man for being worried.- MacCready released the hug.- Anyway, what’s in the bad this time?- He asked with curiosity.

Sole started to remove his leather armor to stay just in his vault suit. - I’ll tell you if you help me with this hellish thing…- Nate said, while pointing at his back and located there buckles.

-You've got a deal.- Then he went to Sole’s back and started to working on mentioned buckles- There you go, all done!- He said when last piece of armor fell of.

-Finally free!- Nate waved his arms to relax his muscles.

-Ok, so can you , please, now tell me what you brought this time?- Mac asked slightly impatient.

Sole took his bag, and head to their newly build home -You probably remember that Mirelurk I tried to tame last week?- he asked.

MacCready followed him -Yes, “tried” is good choice of words. That creature destroyed half of our stashed food supply! Luckily we could rely on other settlements and we brought meals form there.

-Well, yeah that was quite unfortunate - Sole said and put is bag on the table in house- but, this time will be different!

-What do you mean “this time”?

Nate instead of explaining just opened the bag. There was one quite big egg, surrounded by leaves, sticks, grass and such things.

-Is that Mirelurk egg?- Mac asked still very much not believing what he’s seeing- Please don’t tell me you want to keep this thing.

-Oh yes, I want to keep it, and this time properly tame it!- Nate declared, while grinning.

-This is really bad idea, I hope you know it.

-Don’t such killjoy! It’s going to be fine, you’ll see! - Nate assured him and put his arm around Mac’s shoulders in kind of half-hug.

-Why I’m putting up with you?- MacCready sighed.

-That’s because you love me!- Nate playfully said then kissed Mac on the forehead. The other man smiled a to that. - Anyway, I think it need a name! What do you think about… Muddy? or, perhaps Ulysses?

-Why Ulysses? Wasn't that name of your pre-war neighbor?

-Yeah, I didn't like him very much, he always mow his lawn at insane morning hours…


End file.
